


[Podfic] Ever More and More

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chivalry, Humor, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: matchsticks_p's story read aloud: "A knight, a servant, a journey, and a mother at the end of it. And a whole lot of courtly, chivalric UST throughout. (Gwaine/Merlin, blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to possible past Arthur/Merlin)"





	[Podfic] Ever More and More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ever More and More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210531) by [matchsticks_p (matchsticks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p). 



Cover by growlery

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Ever%20More%20and%20More.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 22 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
